


(i don't see) if the moon will die

by awesomems



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Past Character Death, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: suki dreams of yue.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yueki Week 2021





	(i don't see) if the moon will die

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 1 of yueki week over on twitter, "dreams / the moon" (the full prompt list can be found [here](https://twitter.com/yuekiweek/status/1348735602154467338)!) idk if i'll be able to write any more for this event, i'm kinda swamped with school, but i'll try to do at least 1-2 more. 
> 
> i'm not really sure what kind of au this is, and therefore how yue dies is up to you as the reader, but this is focused on the aftermath. hope you enjoy! 
> 
> title from "twilight trails" by insomnium

suki wakes up, and her heart aches. 

almost every dream she’s had in these past months had something to do with yue, and this night was no exception. they’re not always sad, the most recent one being finally showing yue her home on kyoshi. they’d talked about traveling, and suki’s home island was first on the list. suki had told her all about the unagi and the elephant koi, the traditions for kyoshi day, and, of course, the absolute power move of how avatar kyoshi first separated the island from the mainland in the first place. yue would laugh, lean her head on suki’s shoulder, say something like, “i can’t wait,” and suki aches. 

she gets up out of bed, knowing she won’t be able to get any more sleep for now and goes outside. it’s still summer, the type of weather characteristic of the later months where it’s less hot and more humid, but the sun isn’t up yet, so it’s still bearable. suki makes her way to one of the bridges overlooking the river, where she has a perfect view of the moon. it’s full tonight, and the reflected light dances on the near-still water. if she looks in the other direction, she can see the sun as it begins to rise. 

her and yue watched the sunrise on ember island once. “it’s beautiful,” she said. 

“yeah,” suki agreed. “the sunrises on kyoshi, though…” 

yue smiled, laced their fingers together, and placed a quick kiss on suki’s hand. “i know you miss it. we’ll go back soon, i promise.” 

suki almost swears she can hear yue behind her,  _ you were right, it  _ is _ beautiful _ , but she turns and only sees the moon, disappearing as the sun gets higher in the sky. if yue can hear her, somehow,  _ i love you, and i miss you _ , suki thinks. 

it is morning, and there’s no response.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
